Confusões de um Quarto de Hotel
by Hatake Sakura XD
Summary: Aquele pequeno anjo a muito tempo observava aquele demonio e tudo o que mais desejava era perder-se em seus braços e ser contaminada por seu pecado... Hiruma e Mamori :3


**weee hello people! :3 minha primeira fic de es21!**

**é o seguinte...sobre a fic, ela ocorre no momento que eles chegaram em Las Vegas logo a pós completar a Death March! xD**

**bah D: é rank M como podem ver ali em cima xDDDd eu faço jus ao rank M! então estejam prontos para algo explicito euri**

**bah acho que é só! então... enjoy!**

* * *

Hiruma acordou com leves batidas em sua porta, ele mal havia pego no sono e alguém já fora o perturbar…

As batidas voltaram de forma preocupada, o loiro já imaginava quem deveria ser. Resolveu levantar para ver o que Ela queria, mas seu corpo simplesmente não se moveu. O cansaço resultante da Death March finalmente havia vencido o seus músculos… "Hiruma-Kun?" Escutou o baixo chamado vindo do outro lado da porta. Youichi suspirou fechando os olhos, iria se arrepender disso… "A porta está aberta…" Respondeu por fim.

Escutou o barulho do trinco e em seguida a luz do corredor iluminou o aposento acordando Cerberus, o cão olhou para o invasor pronto para atacar, mas ao ver quem era ele simplesmente voltou a dormir.

"O que você quer, kuso manager?"

Mamori fechou a porta atrás de si e fitou Hiruma que nem sequer havia se movido para olhá-la. "Você está bem?" Um sorriso malicioso tomou conta da face do jovem demônio, mas algo dentro de si impediu que maltratasse a garota, talvez ele estivesse sem energia…

"Não consigo mover meu corpo…"

Mamori ficou surpresa por ele realmente ter respondido-a ao invés de sair dando patadas. A garota aproximou-se da cama e com alguma dificuldade virou o corpo de Hiruma de barriga para cima. "Oe cuidado, kuso manager! Seja mais delicada!" Mamori sorriu vendo o curativo que dias atrás fizera no joelho do loiro. Colocou sua mão na testa de Hiruma e logo a tirou surpresa. "Você está ardendo em febre!" Hiruma sorriu. "Kekekeke, eu imaginei…"

Mamori suspirou andando até a mesa que havia no quarto, lá estava a pesada mala que Hiruma carregava para lá e para cá, a abriu sabendo que dentro haveria uma caixinha de primeiros socorros, conhecia aquele demônio demasiadamente bem…

Youichi simplesmente acompanhava os movimentos de Mamori com os olhos, a garota voltou para junto da cama com um copo de água e comprimidos para a febre. "Tome isso.." E assim colocou um dos comprimidos com cuidado nos lábios entre abertos de Hiruma. Ele engoliu com a ajuda da água sem despregar seus olhos dos de Mamori. Ela sorriu e puxou uma confortável poltrona para sentar ao lado da cama de Hiruma. "Pode dormir, eu fico aqui para controlar a sua febre"

O olhar intenso de Youichi estava começando a deixar Mamori vermelha, ela já não sabia o que falar. "Kuso manager…" Começou Hiruma, mas a jovem não o deixou falar. "Er… mas se você preferir vou embora! Eu estarei no meu quar…" Mamori tentou levantar para sair, mas Hiruma com o resto de suas forças agarrou o braço da garota. "Fique aqui comigo… Onegai…"

Mamori olhou surpresa para Youichi, os olhos esmeraldas estavam mergulhados em uma estranha solidão, tão apelativos… Anezaki corou enquanto voltava a sentar sem quebrar o contato visual. "Não irei sair daqui, então durma." Sorriu docemente, Hiruma segurou a mão dela entrelaçando seus dedos aos da garota, fechou os olhos sentindo a paz invadir seu corpo. "Arigato…"

Sena andava sonolento pelos corredores do hotel, seu corpo implorava por mais horas de sono, mas a idéia de ser acordado por Hiruma era muito mais assustadora. O loiro acordava um pouco antes da 6 horas da manhã e saia invadindo os quartos com baldes de água com gelo, os quais usava para despejar em cima das pessoas que estavam dormindo… Então era sempre melhor acordar com tranqüilidade antes disso.

Entrou no refeitório e logo avistou os devil bats fazendo a maior bagunça na mesa do café da manhã, Sena sorriu e foi até eles. "Bom dia, Sena!" Suzuna cumprimentou-o com um grande sorriso enquanto o garoto sentava ao seu lado. "Bom dia." Olhou em volta constatando que 5 membros do time ainda não haviam acordado. "Mamori-Nee-Chan ainda não acordou? Que raro…" Comentou servindo-se de um pedaço de bolo. Suzuna pareceu confusa com as palavras de Sena. "Ela não dormiu no nosso quarto, achei que ela estava com você…" Monta que até aquele momento estava em silencio somente escutando, deu um salto de sua cadeira. "O QUE? Como assim a Mamori-San não dormiu no seu quarto? OMG! Seqüestraram a minha amada Mamori-San!" E assim ele saia da mesa indo na direção dos quartos. "Irei resgatá-la!" Sena tinha uma gota na cabeça enquanto via o escândalo de Monta, Suzuna agarrou na mão do garoto e saiu o puxando "Sena, temos que impedir o Monta! Ele vai acabar arrumando mais confusão!" E assim a dupla saiu correndo atrás de Raimon.

Monta abriu a porta do quarto onde os irmãos Huh-Huh estavam, ao olhar para o aposento encontraram os três dormindo profundamente. "Ya~~ o You-Nii ainda não veio acordar eles…" "_estranho…_" pensou Sena enquanto olhava seu relógio, eram quase 9 horas da manhã, Hiruma nunca acordava tão tarde!(pra mim isso é muito cedo -') Fecharam a porta do quarto e pararam no corredor se entre olhando, Monta coçou a cabeça pensativo, eles já haviam revistado todos os quartos, salas, banheiros (no caso foi a Suzuna que verificou),lojas de doces que tinham no hotel e o pátio e nada de achar Mamori, era como se ela tivesse sido engolida pela terra…

Sena estava preocupado foi quando fitou Suzuna, a amiga sorria de forma travessa. "Ya~~ acho que sei onde a Mamo-Nee ta…" Sena e Monta estavam surpresos. "Onde ela ta?" O sorriso da garota aumentou "Sena, pense comigo… Onde ainda não procuramos?" O garoto ficou pensando por algum tempo se perguntando aonde ainda eles não haviam procurado, foi quando uma luz fez-se em sua mente "IMPOSSIVEL!"

Suzuna sorria afirmando as suspeitas de Sena. Monta continuava sem entender, viu a dupla começar a mover-se pelo corredor e simplesmente seguiu sem saber aonde eles iam.

O trio parou em frente à porta do único lugar que ninguém tinha coragem de entrar, Monta soltou uma exclamação de surpresa ao finalmente notar onde estavam. "O quarto do Hiruma-Senpai!" Sena estendeu a mão lentamente até o trinco, engoliu em seco antes de tocar no metal "Suzuna, talvez a Nee-Chan tenha ido comprar doces em algum mercado!" "Então ela não vai estar ai e você não será morto, abra logo Sena!"

O garoto abriu a porta lentamente, a luz iluminou o aposento escuro. Os três escutaram Cerberus rosnando baixo, ele estava deitado sobre uma confortável poltrona que estava ao lado de uma cama… e na cama dois corpos repousavam com tranqüilidade… Sena e Monta tinham as bocas escancaradas ao verem Hiruma dormindo abraçado a Mamori, os dois na mesma cama... abraçados… na mesma cama… Aquela informação não parecia ser aceita pela dupla, mas Suzuna ao contrario dos garotos sorria satisfeita enquanto voltava a fechar a porta. "Ya~~" E assim ela saiu arrastando um Monta que chorava enquanto falava "Decepção MAX!" e um chocado Sena que ainda não acreditava em seus olhos.

Hiruma sorriu ainda com os olhos fechados, ele já havia acordado fazia um bom tempo, mas não teve coragem de se mover com medo de acordar Mamori, teve vontade de rir ao lembrar-se de como ela havia ido parar em seus braços…

**»flashback«**

Hiruma dormia levemente ainda sentindo a mão de Mamori na sua… Foi quando ela soltou-se dele, o loiro abriu os olhos surpreso enquanto a garota se aproximava mais e simplesmente deitava junto de si na cama, ela se cobriu e o abraçou como se tivesse abraçando um travesseiro. Hiruma estava em completo choque, cutucou Mamori para ver se ela acordava, mas era sem sucesso… Foi quando se lembrou de um comentário que o kuso chibi fizera para a kuso skates há muito tempo atrás no clubroom "_**Mamori-Nee-Chan é sonâmbula…**_" Aquelas palavras ficaram ecoando no cérebro de Youichi por algum tempo, suspirou e mandou os deuses para o inferno "Que se foda!" e abraçou Mamori para mais perto de si enquanto voltava a dormir.

**»fim do flashback«**

"Huum…" Hiruma sentiu Mamori movendo-se em seus braços, ela deveria estar acordando, sorriu interiormente e simplesmente fingiu que estava dormindo, queria ver qual seria a reação dela ao ver que estava em seus braços.

Mamori nunca havia se sentido tão confortável, algo cheirava tão bem... Um perfume masculino que a fazia perder toda a compostura. Sorriu, nunca dormira tão bem! Até havia sonhado coisas realmente calientes... Corou a lembrar-se do seu sonho, ultimamente ela vinha sonhando todo santo dia com Hiruma. Mamori tentou se mover na cama e logo sentiu que estava envolta em um possessivo abraço, ficou confusa. Não lembrava de ter ido para seu quarto, nem de ter dormido em uma cama... A garota abriu os olhos lentamente e virou-se com medo do que iria encontrar. Sentiu um calor subir por seu corpo até suas bochechas, sua boca estava aberta e os olhos arregalados pela surpresa! Ali em sua frente estava a pouquíssimos centímetros de distancia a tranqüila face de Hiruma. Mamori estava segurando a respiração, tinha medo de que o loiro acordasse e visse ela ali... abraçada a ele... Como em seus sonhos...

Tentou se acalmar olhou novamente para o rosto pálido do jovem que dormia abraçado a si, não pode evitar que um sorriso tomasse conta de sues lábios. Hiruma dormindo era totalmente diferente de quando estava acordado... Alguns fios de cabelo loiro estavam caidos sobre a face de Youichi deixando-o ainda mais sexy Mamori tinha a boca seca com vontade de selar os labios do loiro com os seus... A garota sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida quando Hiruma moveu-se ainda adormecido e a puxou para mais perto escondendo seu rosto no pescoço dela. "Hi...Hiruma-Kun?" Nenhuma resposta veio.

Mamori sentiu seus pelos ficarem todos arrepiados enquanto sentia a quente respiração de Youichi contra a pele sensível de seu pescoço. "Hiruma...-Kun..." O chamado era quase um gemido e aquilo acordou algo dentro de Hiruma. Ele ergueu a face fitando os olhos de Mamori, a garota estava realmente vermelha, constrangida por ter soltado aquele gemido carregado com o nome do loiro. Um sorriso malicioso tomou conta da face de Hiruma ao ver o desejo que tomava conta dos olhos azuis de Mamori, ela tentava em vão esconder aquilo, mas era tarde de mais... "Hoo... Você tem um ponto sensível no pescoço..." Comentou com a voz rouca, Mamori desviou o olhar tentando se afastar de Hiruma, mas o loiro puxou-a ainda mais para si fazendo os corpos ficarem realmente juntos. "Hiruma-Kun, o que está fazendo?" a jovem olhou confusa para ele e voltou a corar ao ver que o sorriso malicioso continuava na face do demônio. Sentiu borboletas voando em sua barriga no momento em que o loiro em silencio simplesmente selou seus lábios com os delas em um apaixonado beijo carregado de luxuria. Mamori correspondeu o beijo enquanto enfiava seus dedos no emaranhado macio de cabelos de Youichi, ambos queimavam de desejo, ansiosos por sentir a pele um do outro, por provar mais do sabor do companheiro, loucos para tornarem-se um.

Hiruma explorava cada canto daquela boca virgem, sentindo toda a doçura daqueles lábios que eram somente seus, as línguas dançavam enroscando-se entre si. Mamori sentia os dentes afiados do loiro, o sabor de menta da boca de Youichi era viciante, Anezaki queria provar mais e mais, Hiruma fez a garota rolar para cima de si enquanto os beijos ficavam cada vez mais intensos. Mamori sentia seu oxigênio acabar, mas antes que se separasse do loiro ele simplesmente desceu os lábios para a pele virgem do pescoço. "Hiruma... Ah..."

Hiruma sorriu contra a pele da garota e logo em seguida mordiscou o local, escutou a jovem soltar outro gemido mais alto enquanto puxava os cabelos de Youichi de forma prazerosa. Hiruma deslizou suas mãos para dentro da camiseta de Mamori começando a tirar a peça de roupa, viu a jovem corar enquanto ofegava de tanto prazer. Logo a camiseta branca da garota foi lançada ao chão, não demorou muito que a camiseta preta de Hiruma tivesse o mesmo destino.

O loiro rolou novamente ficando sobre o corpo de Mamori, prendeu as mãos da garota sobre a cabeça da mesma usando uma de suas mãos enquanto a outra deslizava com delicadeza pelas curvas daquele corpo que tanto desejou poder tocar... Desceu sua face até o colo de Mamori distribuindo beijos na pele macia da garota, abriu o sutiã dela com a mão livre sem nenhuma dificuldade enquanto subia os beijos até um dos seios de Mamori. "Aaah! Não... Ah... Youi...chi..." Aquilo fez Hiruma ficar louco, ouvir seu nome sendo gemido daquela forma havia o excitado ainda mais!

Brincava com os seios da garota, sugando-os mordiscando os mamilos endurecidos de prazer... Soltou os braços da jovem enquanto deslizava a mão até as coxas de Mamori, a garota acariciava as costas de Hiruma arranhando a pele de leve o que causou com que o loiro soltasse um gemido rouco, Mamori sorriu vitoriosa enquanto seus lábios eram novamente tomados pelos de Youichi. "Hoo... que má garota que você é, Mamori-Nee-Chan..." Falou entre beijos de forma provocativa. Mamori mordeu o lábio inferior de Hiruma com força o fazendo sangrar, isso somente fez um sorriso maroto surgir na face do loiro. "Cala a boca... baka... AH!" Gemeu surpresa quando uma das mãos de Hiruma deslizou para dentro de suas calças e tocou sua intimidade, corou soltando um alto gemido quando o loiro acariciou o local. "kekeke... Mal comecei e você já está molhada dessa forma..." "Ba...Baka! Não fale essas coisas..."Anezaki resmungou entre gemidos enquanto desviava o olhar de Hiruma, esse sorriu enquanto livrava-se da calça que a garota ainda usava. Logo a peça de roupa foi a chão... Youichi desceu a face depositando beijos por todo o corpo de Mamori até chegar ao elástico da calcinha que ela usava. Hiruma agarrou a peça e começou a retirá-la com os dentes, Mamori corou ao ver o loiro com a sua roupa mais intima na boca. "Hi...Hiruma-Kun!" Ele sorriu e logo a peça se juntou ao resto das roupas no chão.

Hiruma lambia o pescoço de Mamori enquanto seus dedos brincavam com a intimidade da garota, acariciando o clitóris da mesma enquanto a sentia contorcendo-se sob seu corpo de tanto prazer, os gemidos de Mamori ocupavam o quarto e isso só incentivava mais o loiro em suas brincadeiras. "Youi...chi... aaaah..." Aquele gemido feio no ouvido de Hiruma acompanhado de uma leve mordida em seu lóbulo o fez soltar outro rouco gemido, aquela garota conseguia enlouquecê-lo! "Aah... eu... eu estou quase...". O loiro sorriu enquanto aumentava a velocidade de suas caricias penetrando dois dedos em Mamori, ouviu ela soltar um gritinho de puro prazer enquanto movia o quadril para mais perto do corpo masculino. Hiruma movia os dedos com pericia, logo a sentiu contrair-se enquanto arranhava suas costas com força e soltando um alto gemido, ela havia alcançado seu primeiro clímax...

Youichi sorriu enquanto lambia seus dedos observando o corpo suado e ofegante de Mamori. "Kuso manager... ainda não acabamos..." Comentou dando um diabólico sorriso, Mamori corou enquanto via Hiruma livrando-se de suas calças e logo em seguida de suas boxers. A garota olhou para o membro ereto do loiro enquanto suas bochechas ganhavam um tom absurdamente vermelho. "_Grande..." _Foi tudo o que sua mente pensou, ele não iria servir dentro de si, impossível! Hiruma deu uma pequena risada ao ver a cara de pânico da garota, aproximou-se mais dela beijando-a com paixão, Mamori conseguiu sentir seu próprio sabor nos lábios do loiro, corou quando Hiruma tomou uma de suas mãos e direcionou com delicadeza até seu membro. Ele sorriu contra os lábios dela quando a sentiu movimentar a mão sem saber o que fazer totalmente inocente... "Assim..." Falou segurando a mão de Mamori em volta de seu membro e a movimentando, mostrando como deveria fazer. A garota estava vermelha enquanto fazia como Hiruma havia falado, escutou ele gemer de prazer e aquilo a encorajou a continuar.

Os movimentos da mão de Mamori ficaram mais rápidos e confiantes enquanto seus lábios eram beijados de forma mais bruta e prazerosa, escutou Hiruma soltar um grunhido de prazer e dando leves ofegadas. "Te machuquei?" Mamori perguntou sem entender, o loiro sorriu maroto. "Você está sendo perfeita... Kuso manager..." A garota corou continuando seu 'trabalho manual' enquanto escutava o baixos gemidos de Hiruma, logo escutou ele avisando que estava quase vindo, Mamori aumentou a velocidade dos movimentos de sua mão até escutar um gemido alto carregado com seu nome, sorriu, Hiruma nunca chamava-a por seu nome...

Youichi beijou Mamori enquanto se posicionava entre as pernas da garota, essa abraçava-o pelo pescoço enquanto sentia ele lentamente a invadir. Gemeu de dor e logo em seguida mordeu com força o ombro do loiro, seus olhos lacrimejavam enquanto ele continuava a penetrando cada vez mais fundo. Mamori sentiu ele por fim parar, era muita dor, tentou sair daquela posição quando sentiu Youichi dar a primeira estocada, soltou um gemido enquanto cravava suas unhas na pele das costas do loiro. "Hiru... " Não conseguiu falar, pois de forma maldosa Hiruma fez outro movimento fazendo a garota voltar a morde-lo tentando conter um grito de prazer. Aos poucos o demônio começava a fazer movimentos mais rápidos e fortes, Mamori inclinou sua cabeça para traz contra o travesseiro colocando suas mãos na boca tentando abafar seus gritos, o que não teve efeito nenhum, pois somente de maldade Hiruma usando suas mãos segurou os braços da garota sobre a cabeça da mesma. "Quero te ouvir gemendo..." Mamori já não tinha forças para resistir, sua mente estava totalmente tomada pelo prazer, ela somente desejava afogar-se nos braços de Hiruma perder-se no meio de toda aquela luxuria... "You...ichi..."

Hiruma sorriu, usou sua força puxando Mamori fazendo-a sentar em seu colo e voltando a movimentar-se junto com ela. Youichi sentia os peitos de Anezaki esfregando contra o seu peitoral e aquilo deixava-o ainda mais louco, movimentava-se com fúria enquanto sentia o seu limite aproximar-se, sabia que Mamori também estava perto de vir, a garota gemia seu nome enquanto falava coisas sem sentido, o prazer havia tomado conta de sua mente a impedindo de formar qualquer raciocínio... "Eu vou..." Hiruma abraçou Mamori com força enquanto escutava ela gemendo ao chegar a seu clímax, não demorou muito e o loiro gozou logo em seguida.

A dupla deixou seus corpos caírem sem forças na cama, Hiruma puxou o lençol cobrindo a ambos enquanto Mamori aconchegava melhor contra seu corpo, sorriu enquanto sentia a garota suspirando com a cabeça repulsada sobre o seu tórax. A porta do quarto foi aberta sem nenhuma cerimônia, e um feliz Kurita entrou, ele segurava um celular em mãos. "Hiruma! O Musashi ta no telefone querendo falar com vo..." Ao ver Hiruma junto de Mamori na cama somente cobertos por um lençol, totalmente surpresos pela invasão, o garoto corou saindo e fechando a porta enquanto gritava um "NÃO VI NADA!". Hiruma riu enquanto Mamori escondia sua face nos braços do loiro, estava totalmente vermelha e constrangida por ter sido vista daquela forma. Hiruma passou a mão pelo cabelo macio da garota enquanto sentia morder o próprio lábio inferior. "No que está pensando, kuso manager?" Mamori ergueu a face para olhar nos orbes verdes de Hiruma. "Eu... ham... nós dois... o que somos?" Ela ficou vermelha ao ver ele sorrir de canto mostrando seus dentes afiados. "Você é a _**MINHA**_ maldita namorada."

Mamori sorriu enquanto era beijada por Youichi, estava feliz como nunca estivera pois em fim aquele anjo havia encontrado o _**SEU**_ demônio.

* * *

Fim da fic! \o/

Omgf minha primeira fanfic de Eyeshield 21! D: gezuismariajuzé! E então? Como ficou? Hsauehsua XD cara eu amo d+ Hiruma e Mamori D:

Espero sinceramente que vcs gostem :3


End file.
